The Painful Words of Silence
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Saruhiko doesn't believe in The Day of Silence. When Misaki decides to take part in such an event he is more then displeased, despite being the G in LGBTQ. Sometimes silence is the loudest cry of them all.


**PLEASE READ:**

_Okay quick explanation because The Day of Silence is as far as I know only in the U.S. It's a day people don't talk from the time they get up 'til the time they go to sleep on a certain day to bring awareness to those silenced by hate crimes (big or small). It's not strictly for LGBTQ rights nor is it restricted to students. Anyone participating is legally enable to get in trouble for participation. This year it was on Friday, April 19. Sometimes schools will do certain things to show that they are participating, but all in all it's to bring awareness to those silenced. Because I felt guilty for missing it I wrote this story as my way of bringing awareness to those silenced. I hope this helps. _

* * *

The Day of Silence isn't a day Saruhiko would ever participate in. He doesn't talk much in general, but on that day he makes sure to talk more than ever. Just to rebel against society he talks. He is gay, but he has grown to hate this day.

Gay and straight unite to remain silent for those who were silenced. What a joke. It's simply a day for those who don't do anything on a daily basis and want to pretend they actually care. If they cared they'd speak up and not join those forced into silence.

When Misaki showed up at school with his mouth duck taped shut, Saruhiko nearly lost it. He didn't feel seen, but annoyed. So annoyed he wanted to slap that duck tape strait off Misaki's face. He knew it was there because Misaki was so stupid he'd end up talking without it.

Teachers accepted Misaki's silent explanation for the tape and no vocal response to them. They gave all of the few kids who participated in the ridiculous day a small smile, probably happy to have such a young generation _'speaking up'_ for what they believed in. It made Saruhiko sick, since some of those kids liked to tease him and forced him into the silence he had become.

Because of Misaki's silly insistence of being quiet Saruhiko was left to rebel in class. It was quit possibly the only day the teachers could see the lazy genius in action, besides when the standardized testing came back showing he was in fact intelligent. Saruhiko had no choice but to answer ever question or else he'd end up forced into silence by The Day of Silence itself.

It passed by horribly as usual. His new math teacher nearly passed out when he solved the difficult equations in mere seconds. His English teacher had to sit down when he responded to her in a full sentence without any errors. The best reaction was from his Science teacher who really did faint. Those were the only semi-exciting events, but somehow through it all Misaki had remained silent.

When lunch came Saruhiko didn't eat, but was still forced into the lunch crowd to order the food for Misaki. He saw a girl having an issue ordering pork, but he didn't help her because she had decided to participate in The Day of Silence. He didn't know later she'd be bullied into taking her life for liking girls, but not until that day came would he know.

He saw no reason for public display of affection, which in part was why he could care less if he was gay and society accepted him. There was only one person he could ever possible tell, but it would be bad to confess to Misaki in such a way. No he would continue in silence.

_'Here's your lunch stupid.'_ Saruhiko was about to say venomously as he opened the door to the roof to see the worst sight imaginable. His presence went un-noticed, which was most likely for the better. The sight that met him nearly made his heart rip out of his chest and the tray he carried almost clatter to the ground. He remained in silence for a moment before slipping back down the stairs, disposing of the food somewhere on his way as he sprinted into the courtyard.

Somewhere along his long trip he had started crying. His tears continued to streamed down his face when the image of Misaki appeared again. If only he maybe hadn't seen Misaki sitting on another boys lap, duck tape torn off to the side, his lips pressed into the older boy. If only it hadn't been on a day Saruhiko already hated as it were.

He curled up on a bench and simply sobbed, ignoring the bell as it rang the end of lunch period. He cried knowing just maybe if he had confessed his feelings Misaki could have said yes. It had hurt less thinking Misaki was strait and could never think of him like that. He didn't feel guilty for feeling so bad for himself for such a silly reason. Never had his liking towards the same gender bothered him so much as it did then.

He had a thought about the tape and maybe it had been worn for Misaki to feel better. Saruhiko knew that under the anger he had silently hoped that maybe Misaki had tried to participate to tell him he knew. He knew his best friend was gay and was okay with it. But he wore the duck tape for himself.

As the tears dried and Saruhiko was left a hollow shell staring at a tree but in truth nothing at all his sorrow turned to rage. He hated the boy that could take his Misaki away from him. He hated Misaki for not saying anything to him. He hated the world for being so cruel to people who could help being born a certain way. He no longer hated The Day of Silence as much compared to how much he hated everything. But the thing he hated more then everything else was himself. He hated himself more then society for hating him.

He wiped his eyes, the last sign he'd have of being okay then made his way back to the building. His nails dug into his arms until he was bleeding but he did nothing but cover them with his sleeves. He wouldn't tell Misaki about what he saw, or make any move to attack the upper classmen. He would remain in silence as he was expected to do.

He showed up to class and sat down. He continued to rebel against the day whether he actually cared now. He couldn't let Misaki know he too had chosen silence. He would continue that day as loud as he could manage, so that when he reached home that night he could hold a gleaming knife to his wrist and slice as much as he wanted to without a word or a sound.

He saw the couple again, this time too broken to even care about how cute they actually looked. He'd turn away and didn't say a thing until Misaki would tell him to. He remained in silence until he'd lose his ability to handle how in the closet Misaki really was and he'd leave. He'd try to leave in silence, and without an explanation he did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aww isn't that just cute? I don't know I'd go with sort of depressing. I forgot the days of the weeks so I ended up not being able to participate in The Day of Silence so tehe.

I don't actually hate it before any of you start to hate me. My friend who in no chance in hell isn't in the LGBT category just gave me the idea for the first part and made me think 'damn Saruhiko would think that too'. The end surprised me even so say 'thank you' to my brain. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. (Balled your eyes out would be a plus for me too. [No I am not cruel, it just means I did good.])


End file.
